


a surrender or a rebel

by larry_is_mine



Category: DCU, Little Mix (Band), Marvel, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_is_mine/pseuds/larry_is_mine
Summary: "You really think you're all the shit, don't you, Styles?" he sneers, there's venomous envy and rage dripping from his every word as he backs the boy into the corner. "Got some fancy life, nice super parents and some powers to spare and suddenly you're supposed to be our Lord and Savior?"
"I never said that, but you certainly seem hung up on it being true." the boys eyes flash blue and Harry smirks.
He's breathing harshly and laboriously, the breath having been punched out of his lungs by this mongrel, a new kid. Him and his little clan of misfits seem to think they can just come in and take over what Harry has worked so hard to obtain. He can destroy them, he should destroy them and have them beg for mercy if only to make a point about who's really on top of this hierarchy. He would, he really would and he has all the abilities to do it. 
If only that bastard Tomlinson wasn't so fucking pretty maybe he could concentrate on actually starting towards it. Damn it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so much work, honestly, quite exhausting but I'm incredibly proud of how it's turning out. this is the first of many chapters and only the beginning of, what I hope will become, a very successful story. 
> 
> please feel welcome to tell me what you think, i want to know.
> 
> happy reading!

 

**Headquarters, Cox Office**

**June 12 th; 9:35 p.m. **

  “That’s stupid, Clare.” he has annoyance, both metaphorically and literally, radiating off him in waves, making the objects around him rattle and all as he stretches his hands over his head and tucks them under his neck. His legs are propped upon the dark, mahogany desk as he lays back on his seat. “No, just fucking no.”

“Aw, come on, Harley.” the man makes a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat and the heavy, standing pencil sharpener is hurled at her head from the desk. “It wouldn’t be that bad an idea, it gives us an in on their world! It’s what we’ve been looking for thousands of years, you asshole!”

“I said no, Clare!” he slams a hand sharply on his desk, the movement making him straighten up abruptly and making the woman seated in front of him flinch. “It’s a stupid idea and it would never work, we both know that. Also, I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago, I don’t like it.”

The small grimace on her face is wiped clear off when he says that, leaving a wicked smirk in its place. She stands from the chair and leans over the desk, knee propped up in a seductive manner while she tugs at the thin collar around his neck. “You want me to call you Eddy then, baby? Edward? Styles? No, I recall you were quite fond of Marc-“her words are cut off by a rough, dark cloth that finds its way to her neck suddenly, forcing her to get off the desk and back into her chair.

“I fucking told you not to call me any of that!” his eyes are shifting from sparkling jade to blazing crimson with every breath he takes. His breathing is heavy and short making his chest heave violently. “We’re not going with your damn plan it won’t ever work and you know that! Kids are stupid but these aren’t just your ordinary, suburban raised kids. These kids were born and bred with power and we cannot compete with that.”

He twitched his wrist slightly to the right making the cloth around Clare’s neck loosen and fall away, allowing her easier breaths. She inhaled one big gasp of air and coughed, slim shoulders shaking every time the air was pushed out of her lungs. It was silent in the small office, except for the sound of her hard, shaky breaths for a few minutes before she finally regained her breath and sat up straight once again, determination bright in her eyes as she settled herself before speaking, firmly and unwavering, eyes boring straight into his as she spoke.

“We can and we will, Edward.”

“We cannot! I thought I made that clear just now!” he snapped, eyes a full, blazing red color as they settled on her face. “These children, no, these _young adults_ , are much stronger than ours and we can’t, regardless of how hard we may try, deplete their forces, it’s simply impossi-“

“Except we can, of course!” her words were sharp as she cut him off, a small hand slapped the armrest of the chair she was sitting in, her eyes rolling as she spoke her words, making him snarl menacingly at her. “They might have been born and bred with power, as you say, but in the end these kids are human just like the rest of us and that means they have a weakness we can exploit.”

“And what would that weakness be, exactly?”

“Simple enough, really.” She leaned back against her chair victoriously, hands crossed over her chest and a coy smirk firm and back in place. “Their inability to ignore their emotions, that’s one power they lack and, thus, one we have over them.”

 

* * *

 

 

**S.V.U Campus, Inter-ability Housing**

**July 15 th; 5:00 a.m.**

Waking up was nowhere near the hardest task Louis Tomlinson had to face in a day’s routine but it was certainly the most tedious of all. The blaring buzz of his alarm clock woke him up every morning at the same dreaded time, bloody fucking five in the morning it’s inhumane, and he grumbled and turned his face into his face for exactly seven minutes until the alarm clock started up again and forced him to get up. _Tedious._

Stretching his arms over his head a small groan of pleasure slipped from his lips before he flopped back against his mattress once again and stared at the ceiling. He stayed there contemplating just how important going to BPM, (basic power management; increasingly unoriginal, honestly), really was and slipped into a comfortable, light sleep up until his lovely, _fucking lovely_ , roommate walked into his room banging a wooden spoon to a pot to wake him up.

He glared up at the smirking boy standing by his bed, as ominously as he possibly could with sleep-heavy eyes, and growled low in his throat. The few rays of light that had managed to slip past his curtains suddenly disappeared and the loud reverberation of thunder was heard outside, accompanied by the harsh whipping of wind and rain against the glass window pane. The smirk on the standing boy’s face dimmed at the sounds but he kept his eyes steadily on Louis’ and the spoon _clanging_ loudly against the metal pot, the new one Louis just bought thank you very much, in his hands.

“Come on, Lou!” yelled the boy happily, too happy for arse-crack in the fucking morning honestly what kind of creature is he? He started banging the spoon against the pot rhythmically, matching his footsteps to it leaving himself marching around the room, long tail whipping gently against the carpet and bedposts. “We need to be up and at it early today! There’s some sort of announcement and I’m excited! They say it may be about a plan to infiltrate SHU once and for all! Can you imagine? Oh heavens, it’ll be so fun to finally rid the world of those pesky, little mongrels humans love so damn much. Oh, I can just imagine all the cha-“

“Liam fucking Payne, if you don’t want to lose your damn hands to a lightning bolt you will stop banging that damn pot right now and walk away.” His eyes flashed a scary shade of electrical blue and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room. Liam flinched harshly, staring at the window in shock and slowed down his bangs before turning back to Louis with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Now!”

The shout was enough to make Liam _yip_ pathetically and run out of the room, tail trailing after him almost dejectedly, leaving the pot and spoon on the floor. Louis flopped against his bed once again before groaning and getting up from his bed. He dragged his feet to the bathroom, picking up some underwear and his suit on the way, peeling off his flannel trousers and boxer briefs sluggishly before stepping into the shower. The warm water hit his back, soothing his frazzled nerves and the storm outside diminished along with his annoyance. Once there was only the faintest of drizzles outside, there was a shy knock at the bathroom door making Louis sigh and call out _come in!_ before turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist and a smaller one around his head.

The door opened slowly to show a sheepish Liam standing outside with a tray of cereal and toast in his hands. He raised it towards Louis and cocked his head to the side, a small pout resting on his lips making him resemble an upset puppy making Louis sigh and say “Sorry I yelled at ya, Li. I didn’t mean to scare the shit out ‘a you with the thunder and all that crap. You know how I am in the morning.”

“It’s okay!” answered Liam, his pout giving way to a bright smile that seemed to shine brighter than the lightbulb in the cramped little room. “I made you brekkie, so I’ll just leave it on your bed so you can change.”

“Thanks, mate. You’re too good to me.”

“I know I am.” He replied, a cheeky little quirk to his mouth as he spoke. “Also, you may have your handy little lightning trick, babe, but I can still tear your arms clean off with a flick of my wrist.” he smirked at Louis, who stood standing shock-still next to his bed, shirt halfway through his arms, and turned around to close the door behind him.

Louis stared after the boy even with the door closed and let out a shocked little giggle as he shook his head and went on to pull his t-shirt over his head. He took his suit from where he’d draped it over a chair and sat on the edge of his bed to start the first of many attempts of putting it on.

He pushed his right foot against the silky, tight material and pulled the leg of the suit up to his knee before repeating the same on his left. Once both legs were covered to mid-thigh he stood up from his bed and took a deep breath before gripping the suit and pulling it up to his hips. The material started tightening when he reached his buttocks, refusing to budge up higher than his pelvis, making him huff out an annoyed breath and jump a little on the balls of his feet. He shimmied his hips slightly as he jumped up and down trying to pull up the stubborn piece of clothing.

 He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he continued to forcefully pull up the material and jump, he did one last final hop and gave a victorious little shout as the suit finally scooted up enough to cover his bottom leaving him smiling well and happy until one of the arms of the suit, which were dangling from the sides and onto the floor, tangled itself around his ankles and tripped him, making him land head first into a tall, empty box that had been next to the bed.

He stayed in the box, legs up in the air and neck bent at a weird angle, staring at the instruction pamphlet for some piece of furniture he couldn’t really care to recognize in his state, for all of three seconds before screaming out “Liam! Help me! Liam!” and wiggling viciously in the box. There was a crash and the sound of rushed footsteps from the hallway before the door opened. There was a moment of absolute silence when his bedroom door opened and then a loud, gleeful cackle from Liam.

“Oh my god! How did you manage that?” his words were interrupted by his giggles and gasps for air and the sound of a camera shutter closing that made Louis wiggle even more furiously in the box and so making Liam laugh even louder. “Oh god, Lou. You’re never living this down I hope you know that.”

“Just get me out, you prick!” he snapped his words followed by a giggly, whispered _oh my god_ from Liam.

****

The shrill sound of the bell filled the halls just as Louis walked into the building, a still giggling Liam by his side. He’d stopped trying to shut him up about ten minutes before they got to campus considering the withering glares and slaps he gave Liam just made him laugh all that much harder. Now, he just resorts to rolling his eyes and huffing at him, accelerating his footsteps to walk ahead. He knows he’s acting like a petulant child but this morning was possibly his second most horrible morning and he’s not in a good enough mood to deal with Liam fucking Payne and his giggling.

He’s walking a few steps ahead of Liam, adjusting his bag strap higher onto his shoulder and pushing past the people in the hallways when there’s a loud shrilling from the speakers situated around the ceiling, causing everyone to stop firmly in their tracks and Louis to trip over his own feet, sending Liam into a whispered giggling feat. Louis rights himself and flicks his middle finger at Liam’s feet sending a small bolt of electricity at them and making the boy yelp and look at him incredulously. It’s mildly satisfying.

“Good morning, SVU students and faculty.” comes the droning voice of the headmaster, Sir Edward Cox,  from the speakers placed next to the screens, making all the students turns themselves completely towards the one nearest to them. He paints a perfect picture of power and control in his fitted, black suit that makes his blond hair seem even lighter and his striking grey eyes hyper-focused giving Louis the sensation as though he’s looking right through him, making him shiver. “We’ll be congregating at the Head-Community Cowell Amphitheater to discuss a very important plan of action towards what we strive for here in S.V.U, to once and for all rid the world of the verminous cretins humans call _‘the supers’_.” the disgust is dripping from his words as he speaks them and there’s a scowl of pure contempt on his handsome face, making Liam pump his fist in agreement and Louis smirk.  “The meeting will commence at exactly 7:30 a.m. and attendance is mandatory. I need not remind all of you that use of powers is prohibited in the amphitheater and those who insist on disobeying will be punished. Good morning to you all and may power never forfeit your side.”

The screen darkens for a few second before it goes back to showing the university logo as it always does. The bustle comes back full force, all students pushing over each other in the direction of the amphitheater, as soon as it does and Louis checks his wrist watch in confusion to find it was exactly 7:15 a.m. thus leaving him only ten minutes to cross campus and another five to actually find a way to get inside the damn place.

“Fuck.” the word was sharp and quiet. He turned his head towards Liam who was standing to his left side speaking to a very pretty girl in a purple suit, _speed queen then, nice_. “Li, we need to _go._ ” he cocks his head in the direction of a dark hallway making the girl raise an eyebrow at Liam, a knowing look in her eyes. “Now.”

The boy keeps staring at him for a moment in confusion before Louis cocks his head once again making the girl giggle once again and a look of understanding to fall over Liam’s face. He turns back to the girl and excuses himself making her giggle, giving Liam a friendly kiss on the cheek and a knowing look, and walk away with a friend. Liam looks after her confusedly for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking back to Louis. He opens his mouth to speak but Louis beats him to it, turning away and talking as he goes.

“She thinks you’re gay and we’re hooking up in darkened, lonesome hallways, Liam.”

“But! But, I’m not gay, though, Lou!” the boy sputters in shock, running to catch up to Louis who’s already made his way to the hallway.

“Really? Remember Aiden, Li?” laughs Louis amusedly and lifts an eyebrow at him making him blush profusely and stutter out an embarrassed _no_ “What about Niall? That little, blond ball of happiness we met over the summer? You hooked up twice, I think? Or was it thr-“the boy slaps a hand on Louis’ mouth, making him laugh even harder, eyes crinkling at the side.

“Stop. I get it.” He mumbles, cheeks rosy and mouth quirked up into a smile that’s a mixture of embarrassment and fond. “Let’s do this and get to the amphi before Cox comes looking for us himself.”

“Yeah, alright.” There’s a slight tremor of laughter in his voice as he grips Liam’s hands in his own, making boy roll his eyes and flick his wrist. There’s a tugging feeling in his navel, almost as though a hook is being tugged inside it, and the hallway around then fades into black. Almost instantly Louis finds himself landing on the balls of his feet just outside the door of the amphitheater, startling some of the students around him, followed by a very calm Liam.

As soon as they land they turn to walk inside, each of them shifting away from each other in search of their own departments. Liam walks right up to the front of the seat sections to sit himself within the sea of black and red suits as Louis walks to the far right in search of his grey and blue clothed peers. Their suits vary according to abilities and they are obligated by school rules to sit themselves within their Ability Department in any sort of official conglomeration in the institution.

He searches the group for a familiar face and smiles when he does. He walks swiftly through the rows of chairs until he reaches her, Perrie Edwards. She’s a beautiful girl, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that make her seem as though she was a doll. Her smile and laughter could make even the most jaded of people fall in love but the girl is as fierce and dangerous as the lightning bolts she can control. She stands up giddily once she catches sight of him, grey and blue suit moving smoothly along with her, sparks of electricity crackling on its surface.

“Louis, darling!” she squeals excitedly, the sparks shining brighter against the shiny material of the suit, zapping him happily when she pulls him into a hug.

“Sparks, baby!” he yells back at her, a happy, little smile tugging at his lips making the corners of his eyes crinkle adorably.

“I’ve not seen you in weeks, babe, where have you been?” she cocks her head a bit to the side as she asks him, pulling away from him just enough to be able to look at him directly but not taking her hands from his waist.

Her words make him smile even wider and he pinches one of her cheeks playfully before smoothing his hand down to her neck and tugging at a loose string of hair. “You just saw me yesterday, Sparks, we had Electric Handling together. Remember, silly girl?”

“Yes, I’m aware.” she huffs out a breath that makes a piece of hair on her forehead lift and fall back on top of her eye, making her pout at it and tucking it behind her ear with her right hand, leaving her left at Louis’ waist to cuddle into him. “Why must you always ruin my sappy, lovely moments? I swear to god it’s an Ability of yours.”

“It most definitely is, Sparky!” he responds, a bright look on his face.

“That’s a dog’s name, asshole!” she punches him harshly in the shoulder, sending sparks against his shoulder making him yelp in pain and rub at the spot; pouting at her as he does.

"Ouch, Sparks, that hurt me right in the masculinity." he snickered as he lowered himself into the padded seat. Perrie sat herself to his right, leaving an open seat at his left, and cuddled up to a dark skinned girl next to her just as the headmaster and his adviser walked onto the stage. 

As soon as they took their places center stage with the adviser, Clare St. Matthew, sitting on a chair towards the back, just in the middle of all the professors and Sir Cox standing at the podium, a hush fell over the students all of them turning their full attention towards the man.

“Good morning, S.V.U. students!” there was a loud, chorused _good morning, Sir Co_ from the students, eliciting a chuckle from the man. “We’ve gathered you all here to share some amazing news. As I mentioned earlier in the televised morning announcements, we’ve finally managed to devise a plan that will guarantee a successful infiltration and defeat of the verminous creatures humans adore so much, _the supers_.” a loud cheer went up around the auditorium, Louis joining in the loudest, clapping his hands and hooting along with his peers. “Settle down, settle down. As I was saying, we’ve devised a plan that will help us defeat them one and for all in the most meticulous and sure way possible. You may be asking yourselves why we brought you all in here to discuss a plan so important and precious. The plan has one crucial pawn and that is you, my loyal ne’er do wells.” the man chuckles lightly at his own words, shuffling some papers around in front of him before turning back to the students. "In order to have this plan lead us to our victory we will need the absolute best of you to help us infiltrate the nursing place of all super heroes and their powers. We have chosen three per ability Department; I will call the names of those who we have chosen, who will then meet Miss. St. Matthew right at the last row of seat where they will be led to my office most immediately."

A list appeared on the projector screen above the stage, the departments and the chosen students appearing along with the headmaster's voice. 

 

**Pyrokinesis:** _Liam Payne, Aiden Carlson and Zayn Malik_

**Hydrkinesis:** _Luke Hemmings, Jonah Granger and Greg Gacy_

**Geokinesis:** _Lucas Jameson, Charles Branson and Janet Clark_

**Divination:** _Jean-Louie Marx, Charlotte Tomlinson, Felicite Tomlinson_

**Telekinesis:** _Gina Charles, Maybelle Tronisk and Josh Devine_

**Electrokinesis:** _Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock  and Louis Tomlnson_

 

Once their names had been called, the chose students got up from their chairs one by one, slapping their cheering friend's hands and smiling at cheeky bum pats from the closer of them. They walked down to the very front of the seat rows and waited until Clare St. Matthew joined them and motioned for them to follow her down the last few steps and onto the farthest side of the stage, where they stayed to watch the headmaster finish his speech. 

"The rest of you are to continue with your school day as usual. You will be informed of your charges and part in this plan at the end of the day." he packed all his papers together and Louis could see, from his position at the bottom side of the stage, he smiled a his briefcase before turning his head up to face his students and saying "Good day to you all and may power never forfeit your side." 

Once the man had walked down from the stage, shaking all the professor's hands on his way across, the woman turned to them and with an easy smile, that was probably meant to appear motherly and supportive but only managed to bring their nerves aflame harsher than ever, said to them "Follow me, please. There's a lot to explain and nor very much time to do so."

_This is going to be interesting,_ thought Louis as he walked behind the rest of the students, Perrie and Liam at each side of him.


End file.
